


What I Should Have Said

by Keirarose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Drama, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Single POV, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, There will probably be more tags, Yuuri is an idiot so is victor, i dont know what i'm doing, just say what you mean and mean what you say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirarose/pseuds/Keirarose
Summary: Victor is a Russian ice skating legend. Yuuri is a virgin stripper who needs to find his Eros and he will do anything to get it.





	1. New York, New Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is my first fanfic. I really hope you like it! This is an AU story where Victor is still a figure skater but Yuuri is a stripper... 'scuze my fantasies. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!

"Don't mess this up, Katsuki. You'll start on Monday." The middle aged man said as he set down a name tag and uniform. His bright green eyes sparkled kindly under his thick eyebrows in contrast to his hard, angular face. His taupe hair was pulled back into a pony tail that ended near the middle of his back. He was dressed in a simple tan suit.

Yuuri fell into a low, grateful bow. "Thank you, Mr. Cialdini"

"Celestino, please." He smiled kindly. "See you Monday."

Yuuri stood speechless as broad smile spread across his face. He felt like he was about to burst at the seams. He glanced over at his best friend shyly, feeling extremely giddy.

"Oh my god! You got it!" Minako squealed in delight. Her chest bounced as she jumped up and down excitedly. "I knew you would! You're totally adorable and I think Celestino has a thing for pretty boys like you."

Yuuri blushed furiously. _I am definitely not a pretty boy_ , he thought as he ran his hand through his messy black hair. He had brown eyes that were often hidden behind his blue, half-rimmed glasses. His face had a boyish softness to it that matched his lean body, which had a small amount of muscle from the occasional work outs and dance classes with Minako, but it was very slight.

Minako wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss on his cheek. He felt his cheeks and ears redden as he blushed.

Yuuri and Minako had been friends since childhood, even though Minako was a few years older. Even during their childhood, Minako had always been the popular one. She was gorgeous, as all dancers seemed to be. She was tall and thin with medium length brown hair, dark grey eyes and a single beauty mark under her left eye. That was Yuuri's favorite physical feature of hers. However, he had never thought of her in a romantic way.

She was outgoing, even when they were kids. Yuuri could not have been more opposite. He was the shy one who Minako had forcefully befriended. Yuuri fondly remembered having met so long ago in an ice skating class for beginners.

A boy pushed a young, unstable Yuuri down onto the ice, kicking at his skates every time he tried to climb back to his feet.

"Come on piggy, get up! Oink oink!"

"Hey! Stop that!" Minako yelled, somehow managing to stomp, even with her skates on, as she trekked across the ice to the boys.

"Or you'll what?"

It didn't take much time for him to figure out. He was face down on the ice, being kicked by Minako's pink princess skates in the ribs in a matter of seconds.

Yuuri was relentlessly bullied throughout elementary and middle school for his weight until finally, he joined ballet with Minako and shed some of his baby fat. Even after slimming down, Yuuri was still subjected to the nickname "piggy". High school sucked. Once he graduated, he only looked forward. Never back.

Minako had been by his side through it all. Up until she moved to New York City almost a year ago. They had kept in touch of course, but working as a waitress/dancer at a hot New York LGBT bar and a part time dance instructor left little free time. After a year of her begging, Yuuri finally agreed to leave Detroit and move in with her.

Moving to New York City had seemed larger than life. He had heard it called it the city that never sleeps. They weren't kidding. It was never dark, never quiet and you were never alone. Although, he was unsure whether he found this unsettling or comforting.

~

(Earlier that day)

Minako threw her arms around Yuuri's shoulders as they walked back to their apartment, hanging off him like spoiled child. Yuuri grinned, happy to have his partner in crime back at his side.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're here. I've missed you so freaking much!" She emphasized with a squeeze.

He beamed. "I missed you too, Minako. You're my best friend."

"Soulmates!" She squealed as she released him to unlock the front door of their building complex. It was a tall brick building with nothing that distinguished it from the rest of the buildings around it. They live only a short distance from the heavy hustle and bustle of Times Square, but close enough to walk to work and anywhere else they might need to go.

Minako's apartment was small. A studio downtown often ran for about $2000 but she had found herself a cozy little place for about $1500 a month. No easy price to pay alone, or so Yuuri had thought.

"I've made anywhere from nothing to almost $5,000 in a night. I guess it just depends!" She explained as they curled up together on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn.

Minako had started working at the Kachu Bar shortly after moving to New York and was now one of the most popular female dancers at the club. Men loved her. Women loved her. She could seduce just about anyone with the right music and a stage.

"It's not even the dancing that gets me the big bucks, it's just spending time with the men." She paused to shovel some kernels in her mouth, licking her buttered fingertips. "If they enjoy spending time with you, they'll pay a ton just to keep you at their table."

Yuuri envied her. The way she has such a presence. She was always the girl who walked in the room and everyone noticed. Just once he wanted to be noticed by someone. Someone to watch him, to want him and only him.

"I want you to teach me how to dance."

Minako giggled for only a moment. "Oh. Seriously? Like... dance like I do?"

Yuuri nodded, determination in his eyes. "I just... I want to be noticed."

"People notice you but, okay." She agreed with a grin. "Let's go get you a job then."

~

And that's how they ended up at Kachu on Thursday afternoon. The club had a blue glow that radiated from the floors instead of the ceiling. Luxurious sofas fringed the spacious room, encompassing a stage which held three poles, evenly spaced down a runway. A few men and women were scattered among the furniture. Sipping their drinks of choice and chatting idly. Soft music played in the background. They headed to the bar that rested to the left of the entrance, crossing a large open space which Yuuri assumed must be the dance floor.

"Is Celestino here?" Minako asked one of the bartenders as she leaned over seductively. Her breasts strained against her shirt as the counter top pushed them upwards. She reached forward to plant a sloppy kiss on the man.

"Yeah, he's in back." He said, jerking his head in the general direction as he reached forward to grope Minako's chest.

Yuuri stood there slack jawed. Minako had always been much more risque than Yuuri but he had never seen her so blatantly sexual with someone. He blushed, attempting to avert his eyes.

The man had emerald green eyes and highlighted hair that was short on the sides and longer on top. He was tall and athletic, with a pretty face to boot. The man was attractive and damn if he didn't know it. _Hello gorgeous. I'm Yuuri. I need a job... and a boyfriend_.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling." Minako doubled over laughing. "This is Christophe. He's one of the bartenders here."

Snapping his jaw closed, Yuuri nodded, sticking out his hand awkwardly as he stared at the floor. Christophe reached forward, grasping his hand firmly.

Too many moments passed, forcing him to meet Christophe's sultry eyes. The handsome man rubbed his thumb over the top of Yuuri's hand softly as he leaned in close. Yuuri practically melted into a puddle of Yuuri-mush at this man's feet. He oozed sex appeal. Oozed like biting into an overstuffed jelly doughnut kind of ooze.

"God, he's cute. Where have you been keeping this one locked away?"

Yuuri's face burned with embarrassment as Christophe released his hand and turned back to Minako. _I’m cute? You're cute._

"I rescued him from the desolate, icy tundra of the upper Midwest." She said as she bounced up onto the bar, her legs swinging off the edge.

"Ungh." Christophe clasped his hands over his chest, feigning heartbreak. "You poor thing!"

Yuuri chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. _Yes, poor Yuuri. Give poor Yuuri a job so he can stare at your gorgeous face all night, thank you_.

"I'll go get Cel for you two cuties." He said, giving Yuuri's chin a gentle stroke with his finger as he clicked his tongue and winked. _Oooooze_.

"Ugh, you flirt." Minako whined as Christophe sauntered off, waving his hand over his shoulder at her.

Yuuri waited anxiously, for the man called Celestino to determine whether or not he would be accepted as their newest member of the club.

~

Yuuri was thanking his sister, Mari, under his breath on Monday afternoon as he shimmied into the tight, black spandex shorts. He had shed his baby fat years ago and she had pushed him to work out regularly to keep it away. His toned ass peeked out a little at the bottom of his spandex shorts. The front didn't leave much to imagination either. He reluctantly pulled on his vest and tie to complete the ensemble, feeling rather exposed.

 _I look like an idio_ _t_. He walked out of the bathroom cautiously, rubbing his sweaty palms on his thighs. He took a deep breath, running one of his hands through his messy hair.

"Hmmm." Minako said as she pulled Yuuri's glasses off his face. "You can see without those, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He said as she ran her hairbrush under water, brushing back Yuuri's unruly hair. On a normal day, it was somewhat shaggy and stuck out in all directions. Minako managed to style it in a way that looked sleek and effortless, taking away Yuuri's boyish charm and replacing it with something far more seductive.

"Daymmm boy!" She said, "You're gonna put me out of a job!"

He pulled on some black athletic pants and blue zip-up over his work outfit, then the two friends headed to Kachu.

The night life of the city crept in like an intoxicating fog. The music buzzed within Yuuri, creating an excited hum in his chest. Multicolored lights flashed dazzlingly around the club, lighting up the center of the room.

The sophisticated atmosphere that Yuuri had experienced on Thursday was replaced by an electric current that pulsed through the building in time with the music. Women gyrated around the poles on the raised stage; men and women dancing excitedly around it. Hands with dollar bills waved over the sea of heads.

Yuuri was mesmerized.

Minako grabbed his hand, leading him back behind the bar and into the employee area. He "un"dressed into his uniform.

"You'll do great. And I'm here all night if you need me." She assured as she squeezed him tightly.

Yuuri nodded as he ventured out into the club. Minako introduced Yuuri to some of the senior staff. Two men atood behind the counter. Minako introduced him to Otabek and Phitchit.

Christophe wasted no time making his way over to Yuuri as soon as he laid eyes on him. He blushed as Christophe's hand patted Yuuri's ass gently. His eyes lingered much longer than necessary as he poured a tall glass of ice water, sliding it to Yuuri.

"There you go, baby boy. You're gonna need that." He winked as he proceeded to pour a tray of multi colored shots. "You can take this around when you're ready. $5 each, Okay?"

Yuuri nodded nervously. He drank half of his glass of water before taking his tray and heading out into the crowd. He walked no more than 10 feet from the bar before people were waving him down and buying rounds of shots. People threw money onto his tray, into his hands, and even occasionally into the tight spandex around his waist.

He made his way through several more trays before another employee waved him down.

"You look like you could use a minute," the bartender named Phichit yelled over the music. "Go ahead and take 10, I'll cover you!"

He mouthed a big "thank you" as he ran to the break room. He was thankful for the cool air, a far cry from the smoldering heat of the club. His chest was slick with sweat and his hair was sticking slightly to forehead. He cooled off for a while, recovering from the whirlwind of the club before heading back out.

He walked around the club to look for Phitchit, to let him know he was back out on the floor.

"I haven't seen you around here before, sweet cheeks." A middle aged man said greasily as he stepped into Yuuri's path. Where his hair wasn't grey, it was balding. He was short and his belly strained against his teal, paisley patterned button up shirt.

"Oh! Um, today is my first shift." Yuuri smiled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What's your name, pretty boy?" He asked seductively as he reached out, dragging his rough fingers over Yuuri's chest.

"Ahh.... Um.. Yuuri." Yuuri coughed awkwardly into his arm, taking a step back. "What's yours?"

"You can just call me Daddy." He purred as he thumbed at Yuuri's waistband.

"Heh. Okay, well, um, Daddy, I have to go find one of my coworkers. Can I bring you anything? A drink?" Yuuri tried his best to sound unphased and friendly towards the man, but it came out a little more panicked than he hoped for. He took another step backwards, trying to remove the man's hand from his waist.

"Now, now, you don't need to run off. I just want to talk to you." He said as his hand wandered down a little further. His frame blocking Yuuri's escape path.

Yuuri's eyes widened in panic as he pushed the man's hands away from him rougher than intended. "Sir, please, don't. I don-"

"Oh shut up, you little faggot, I know you all beg for this shit. I'm gonn- HEY WATCH IT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He screamed at a tall, silver haired man that had walked almost directly into him, causing him to nearly topple over.

"простите" The man had a thick, almost harsh accent. His voice was low as it rumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

"Speak English, fucking immigrant, this is Ameri-" His words halted as the other man violently grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I said move along, you obese piggy." He snarled, spitting the words. His eyes were dark and unforgiving as his lips twisted into a demented grin. 

He released the man's collar and took a step to the side, positioning himself between Yuuri and the older man. The fat, balding man stood there, fuming, his face turning a bright shade of red. The foreign man cocked his eyebrow, daringly. The older man scoffed dramatically before stalking away.

"Yuuri, da?"

"Excuse me?" Yuuri's brain finally caught up with what had just happened, the man's words not really registering.

"Your name. It is Yuuri?" He asked again.

"Oh! Uh, yeah." Yuuri rubbed his arm, shifting uncomfortably. "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" He asked, glancing down at the arm Yuuri was clutching.

"What? Oh! I- uh... No. I'm fine!" He stammered as he released his own arm.

The man gently grasped Yuuri's wrist, twisting it tenderly as he examined it. His eyebrows pulled together as they furrowed, trying to find signs of bruising or redness.

"Really. I, um, I'm fine. I should, um, get going." Yuuri said, pulling his arm away. The man released him quickly, his eyes still wandering Yuuri's body.

He walked faster than necessary back to the bar to find Phichit. He apologized and began explaining what had happened.

"Were you talking to that Russian?" He asked, completely disregarding everything else Yuuri had said.

"Oh, was that where his accent is from? I couldn't tell."

"Ugh. Yes. Kind of hot, isn't it?" He laughed giddily. "The accent, I mean."

"Heh. Yeah, I guess." Yuuri blushed as he turned away, his eyes glancing around the club.

He noticed the Russian man from earlier sitting alone at a sofa in the back of the room. He was dressed in black slacks and a button down shirt. The top few buttons were undone. A jacket and tie hung off the back of the arm. Yuuri took a moment to appreciate him from afar before approaching.  _He really is beautiful._

"Hi, um, I wanted to say thanks again for earlier. I didn't catch your name." Yuuri said as he approached.

The man's chin rested on his palm as his long fingers traced over his own upper lip. His bright blue eyes both contrasted and complimented his silver hair. His face was angular, his jaws prominent without being harsh. If Yuuri had to pick one word... _Gorgeous. Beautiful. Dazzling?... That's more than one word, I suppose._

"Victor." He smiled warmly, his head tilted to the side slightly. His bright blue eyes smiled as much his lips as he studied Yuuri.

"Well, thank you. Again."

Victor hummed softly in acknowledgement, without breaking eye contact. Yuuri shuffled uncomfortably in his spot.

"Uhhhh..... So.. can I get you a drink? Erm. On me. As thanks, of course." Yuuri eloquently stammered.

Victor nodded, his eyes twinkling in the flashing lights, his fingers still draped over his curled lips....

~

Yuuri flopped onto the futon in exhaustion, his clothes strewn over the floor. _Finally_ , he sighed as he snuggled in.

His first night at the club was a success. No major incidences. No major accidents or injuries... And he had made a little over $100 in tips.

He sighed happily, as sleep over took him rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everything is not 100% realistic. I'm not suuuuper knowledgeable about strip clubs.... So I kind of made some stuff up because.. plot. I hope it's not too distracting! Thank you again for taking the time to read!


	2. Find Your Eros

Over the next few days Yuuri became slightly more accustomed to the hustle and bustle of New York City. He was able to find his way around downtown, to work and to their shared apartment.

"Let's go to a show!" Minako suggested as they lounged lazily at home. "I bet Christophe would come."

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively when Yuuri's ears noticibly perked at the name.

"What would you like to see? Oooh! Phantom of the Opera is tonight at 8. We could go see that. It's one of my favorites."

"I don't think I've seen that one." Yuuri replied airily as he dug in the fridge, rubbing his stomach. "Maybe dinner too? I'm starved and I don't feel like cooking."

"How about we grab a poke bowl or something on our way to the show?"

Yuuri hummed appreciatively. "I'll get ready."

"So I'll take that as a 'yes' to poke bowls?" She giggled as he practically sprinted to the bathroom to shower.

~

Minako and Chrstophe bickered flirtatiously as they waited in line at the Majestic Theatre. Yuuri giggled occasionally as their ridiculous comments. He bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation of his first show on Broadway and the chilled air outside. He pulled his jacket a little tighter.

Christophe's arm flung itself over Yuuri's shoulder as he pulled him close by the neck. "Are you cold? Here, I'll warm you up."

Yuuri struggled for a moment before giving in to the warmth that radiated from under Christophe's arm.

"Oh, look! The line is moving!" Minako piped up from the other side of Christophe. Yuuri stood on his tip toes to peer over the other man's arm and the sea of people.

Christophe's arm stayed locked possessively on Yuuri's shoulder all the way to their seats. When they reached their spots, Christophe gently gripped the collar of Yuuri's jacket before pushing it back behind his shoulders and down his arms.

Blood rushed to Yuuri's ears as the man removed his jacket, draping it neatly over the edge of his chair. The way he moved was so sensual. It felt like Christophe was undressing Yuuri before dragging him to his bed when in reality, he was just politely taking Yuuri's jacket. _Stop kidding yourself, Yuuri. Someone like him wouldn't be interested in someone like you._

"Christophe!" A cheerie and familiar voice called from a few rows back. The three friends all twisted in their seats to find the voice's owner.

"Victor? I thought you were headed back to Saint Petersburg." Christophe questioned curiously. Yuuri whipped his head back around as soon as he recognized the other man. _The Russian,_ he winced as he stared straight ahead. 

"Mmm, no. My temporary visit has been... extended."

"Trouble in paradise?"

Victor smiled as the lights began to dim. "So it would seem."

"Wait for us after the show? I'd like to introduce you." Christophe motioned to Minako, who was practically foaming at the mouth and Yuuri, who hadn't turned around again since recognizing the silver haired man.

"Please, I would enjoy that very much." Victor replied, his voice just slightly above a whisper.

Yuuri paniced internally about Victor remembering him from his first shift as the first actors took their place on the stage. Yuuri tried to concentrate but was only able to think about what a fuss he had caused. Not on purpose of course, but he hated anything that drawed attention to himself.

He was jolted from his thoughts as the stage erupted in sparks, a large chandelier raising from the stage to the theatre ceiling. The organ blared a dramatic tune as the show began.

It was not long before Yuuri was completely captivated by Christine's unhealthy attraction to a crazy, jealous and posessive man who you know nothing about... He seems fine but he's totally dark and mysteriously hot. _Bonus that both of them have totally normal faces that are gorgeous instead of disfigured..._ Wait, we're still talking about the show and she's totally terrified of him yet somehow can't resist him. Lord knows she should marry a sensible man like Raoul, but who is truly happy with sensible? S _igh._

Yuuri slumped down in his seat _I need a boyfriend. You would think that quadrupling the population would give me a better chance..._ his thoughts were cut off by a stray hand reached over to squeeze Yuuri's knee. His warm palm rested on his knee as Yuuri shuffled, doing his best to focus on the stage ahead of him. His heart rate quickening at an alarming rate.

Christophe's thumb rubbed small circles on Yuuri's thigh as his hand climbed slightly higher. He sent electric shocks to Yuuri's groin as he occasionally brushed his hand lightly against Yuuri's hardening length. _Oh my god, this can't be happening. Is this really happening?_

Because of Yuuri's shy demeanor and lack of a gay population in his school, he had never been given the opportunity to even kiss another man, yet here he was... his dick being rubbed on by an extremely attractive man.

"I, uh-.." Yuuri stammered as he stood up suddenly. "Bathroom." He blurted as he retreated to the bathroom to get control over his raging boner.

He walked briskly down the hall and into the mens room. He thanked every star in the sky that it was empty, no witnesses. _Calm down, calm down, think of something... Anything.. peanut butter and pickle sandwiches... Puppies and turtles..._

He groaned as he turned on the cold water, letting it run over his wrists as they hung limply into the sink. He hung his head, letting his hair fall into his face to hide his flushed complexion.

"Seriously, you're acting like a horny teenager that just discovered porn, cool it" he mumbled, rubbing cold water over his face and neck. When he had mostly gained control overhimself, he headed out.

When he exited the bathroom, a swarm of people were funneling out of the building. _Oh_ _, I must have missed the ending._

He waited outside, pressed up against the building to avoid the crowd.

"There you are! We thought you were kidnapped, or ran off or something!" Minako teased. Christophe and Victor were a few feet behind, smiling with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Victor, this is the lovely Minako. She's one of the dancers from Kachu."

Victor gave a slight bow of his head in brief acknowledgement before shifting his attention to Yuuri.

"And this is-"

"Yuuri, da?" A broad smile spread over Victor face.

"I almost didn't recognize you." He pointed to the bridge of his own nose, indicating that Yuuri's glasses made him look different.

Yuuri blushed as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, smiling shyly back at Victor.

"You've met?"

"Briefly." Victor's bright blue eyes burned into Yuuri's with a softness that made Yuuri melt. "Shall we?" He asked as he gestured to a less crowded section of sidewalk.

"We should go to Kachu! I want to get drunk and dance!" Minako exclaimed. "Yuuri, you're going to drink with me. And then you're going to grind on beautiful men with me, because that's what best friends do."

"Do you think we qualify as beautiful?" Christophe asked Victor.

"Mmmm, I would hope." His head tilted as he smiled suggestively at Yuuri and Minako. His fingers cupped his chin as he rubbed his lip softly, just like he did the first night. _God you touch your lips too much. As if anyone needs you to point out how delicious they look._

Yuuri turned quickly, leading the group of friends with Minako. Victor and Christophe chatted about work and Victor's visit to the States. Yuuri quickly learned that Victor was indeed from Russia and was here on an extended business trip. He chuckled as Victor crooned about his poodle Makkachin. The two men conversed for the entirety of the walk but Yuuri couldn't help but feel like he was being eyed the entire way.

"My three, soon to be four favorite people!" Phichit greeted them warmly as they took a seat at the bar. "Hello gorgeous, what can I get you?" Phichit rested his chin on his hands as he fluttered his eyelashes shamelessly at Victor.

"Shots!" Minako yelled as she yanked Yuuri towards the dance floor. Yuuri and Minako danced brazenly to the music, attracting a few stray dance partners here and there. When they finally retired from the dance floor, Yuuri was dripping sweat. He removed his glasses from the bridge of his sweaty nose and rolled up his sleeves as he shook out his hair.

"Oh my god, I'm soaked." He complained as he sipped the beer that Christophe held out to him. He aired his skin by shaking the front of his shirt.

"Phichit! Get us four blowjobs!" Minako ordered over the music. The bartender giggled and shook his head but reached for four tall shot glasses.

He poured two different liquids in each glass before topping it off with whipped cream and lining them up along the edge of the bar.

Yuuri reached for one. A gentle hand grasped his wrist and brought it back down to his side.

"Ah. No hands." Christophe directed with a wink, "It's a blow job, not a hand job."

Victor and Christophe went first, leaning over to grip the glasses with their lips before tilting them back into their throats. Victor chuckled, a slight blush settling above his cheekbones, as he licked some whipped cream off his lips.

"Here, Yuuri." Christophe slid one of the remaining shots in front of him. Yuuri hesitated a moment too long, forcing Christophe to grip Yuuri's hips and guide him to the drink.

"Now open your pretty mouth." He purred in Yuuri's ear, loud enough so only he could hear. Christophe's hands remained on his waist as he bent over to wrap his lips around the rim of the glass. He stood up and tilted his head back slowly as the shot drained down his throat. Minako and Christophe cheered as he set it back down.

"Dayymmm." Phichit shit grinned from behind the bar. "Make that kid do a body shot!"

Yuuri could feel the heat creeping up to his cheeks and ears. He blamed it on the shot.

"I volunteer!" Christophe all but yelled as he yanked a chair over, before yanking off his shirt and sitting down. He sat, looking expectantly at Yuuri as Phichit poured a clear shot. He handed a lemon wedge and packet of sugar to Minako.

"Umm.. I don't know what to do." Yuuri murmured.

Minako sighed and shook her head. "Alright, Victor, take off your shirt. We need to show Yuuri how it's done."

Victor stood up from his stool as Minako pushed a chair next to Christophe's. He sauntered over to the chair, which was only a foot or two in front of Yuuri.

Long fingers unbuttoned the front of his shirt as his piercing blue eyes locked onto Yuuri's. He was entranced as Victor revealed his pale, muscular chest. He left the clothing on his shoulders, but let it hang open as he sat down on the chair. His stomach muscles tightening as he breathed.

Yuri's knees literally went weak.

"Watch closely." He spoke softly as Minako licked the hollow of his neck, right where it meet his shoulder. He tilted his head slightly, giving her better access She ripped open the sugar packet, dusting his skin with the sweet crystals before placing a lemon wedge between Victor's teeth.

"Lick, drink, suck."

Minako leaned in to lick the sugar off Victor, before quickly downing her shot. Victor's eyes were still locked with Yuuri's as Minako's lips wrapped around the lemon wedge, a mere millimeter from Victor's.

 _No way. I can't do that. Nope_. But as Victor worked to rebutton his shirt, finally breaking eye contact, something possessive came over Yuuri. _Please watch. This time, don't take_ your _eyes off_ me, he pleaded.

He sucked in a breath of confidence as he straddled Christophe, his tongue darting out to taste his neck. Yuuri's eyes flickered up to meet Victor's, they held surprise, interest... and a hint of something else. Yuuri took the shot, blushing once again as his lips brushed Christophe's while he retreived the lemon.

He moved to stand up but Christophe's hands gripped Yuuri's thighs, holding him in place.

"This is a good spot for you." He said as he patted Yuuri's leg. "So, I heard you're taking dance lessons from Minako. You can dance for me any time."

"Uh, yeah. We start tomorrow."

"What do say you come over some time and I'll help you practice?"

Yuuri blushed harder and bit his lip. "I think I'd better practice with Minako first."

"Too bad. Well, you know where to find me." He whispered in Yuuri's ear as he released him, his hand slipped down and over Yuuri's ass, giving it a small squeeze. Yuuri scrambled off his lap and ordered another shot from Phichit, taking a seat next to Victor.

"So, Yuuri," Victor smiled warmly as his head tilted to the side slightly "tell me about yourself." His accent seemed extra sultry this time around. Yuuri didn't remember it being so intriguing.

"There's not a lot to tell. I moved in with Minako last week from Detroit. She got me a job here."

"Do you like it here, in New York?" He asked as he slid another beer towards Yuuri.

He accepted it graciously, taking a long swig. His eyes fluttered as the previous shots began to take their toll.

"It's better than Detroit. More people. Better people."

"Ah. Specifically?" He smirked inquisitivly.

"No one specific... Do you..." Yuuri started awkwardly. He paused, regathering his confidence. "Do you want to dance?"

Victor's smile faded, but his eyebrow cocked in its usual playful fashion. Yuuri held out his hand invitingly. Victor accepted, placing his hand in Yuuri's, letting him drag the Russian out onto the dance floor.

Victor held Yuuri's hips gently as he grinded and danced against the taller man. The deafening beat of the music and buzz from the alcohol turned Yuuri into someone he barely recognized. His confidence was high as he ran his hands down Victor's chest, sliding his hands inside the open fabric of his button down.

_What am I doing? I'm drunk. This is great. He's so sexy. I swear, I could get pregnant just watching him dance._

Gentle hands grabbed Yuuri's wrists, holding them up on either side his head. He panted in exertion from dancing, his cheeks red and sweaty. Victor looked equally exerted. They locked eyes for a few moments before Victor turned on his heel, away from the dance floor, Yuuri in tow.

Yuuri let himself be drug around the corner before he was pressed against a cool concrete wall as hot hands worked their way under Yuuri's shirt. Victor leaned down and kissed Yuuri hungrily, his hands roaming all over Yuuri's body. The smaller man gasped as he wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, pulling himself closer. Victor bit Yuuri's bottom lip as he reached around to squeeze his ass, pulling their hips together.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Yuuri gasped in-between kisses. Victor released Yuuri's mouth, letting his lips brush down his neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" He mumbled against Yuuri's shoulder. _God that accent.. No, don't stop. Don't ever stop._

He had imagined his first kiss many times. Romantic. Maybe on a walk in a park or at the beach. With his boyfriend or something. Not this. Not in a bar. Not drunk.

Something in Victor was bringing out a part of Yuuri that frightened him. It was too good. It threatened to consume him. He needed to stop this before he couldn't stop.

"I-.." Yuuri sighed, closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling of Victor’s lips on his skin.

"Oh god." He groaned as Victor's hands roamed. They were everywhere. His thighs, his ass, his chest, his back, his hips... Yuuri could do nothing to hold back from grinding against the other man's hardness.

They kissed. No, they devoured. Teeth clashed, biting, sucking; tongues licked, soothed and traced. Yuuri gasped, throwing his head back in pleasure as they rutted against each other.

"Yuuri." Victor panted into his ear.

 

 _Oh God, I'm gonna... Im gonna- oh shit._ Yuuri's eyes shot open in horror as he realized what was about to happen.

"Victor! Victor, I- ..ah!" The silver haired man moaned as Yuuri gasped his name, pulling him closer. Yuuri trembled as his cock released itself inside his clothes. He went completely rigid as he felt the hot, sticky and...  _Oh my God, what did I just do?!_

Yuuri was filled with dread as Victor pulled away. His eyebrow and head cocked in his usual fashion as he looked Yuuri up and down. His eyes drifted down, widening as they realized what had occurred.

Yuuri didn't even bother to find Minako or Christophe as he all but sprinted out of the club doors, back out into the cold November air.

~

The next day, Yuuri and Minako made their way down to Times Square. There was a small dance studio on 8th Ave that overlooked the busy street.

They spent most of the time stretching before Minako began to show Yuuri how to grip the pole with his thighs, arms and hands.

"You'll wanna start low to the ground or you'll break your tailbone off when you fall." She explained as she gripped the pole with her hands and thighs, slowly handwalking down until her bottom was only a few inches from the ground. "Like this."

"You mean IF I fall?" Yuuri chuckled as he attempted to mimic her pose. He got into position for a few moments before the pole slipped between his thighs, bringing him to the ground with a thump.

"When." She repeated cockily, climbing up the pole. She slowly let go, clinging to the bar with only her legs as she leaned back, he body arching towards the floor.

"God. Why are you so gorgeous?" Yuuri asked as he studied her long exposed neck. She flashed him a grin as she slipped down gracefully, twirling as she did.

"You're much more beautiful than me, Yuuri." She said giggled, her tone playful but with a hint of seriousness. She sighed and gestured back to the pole. "Try again".

They didn't leave the studio until Yuuri was so sore he could barely move. He was hitting the floor less, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt when he fell. He rubbed his buttcheek tenderly as they walked. 

"Oh my god" Minako gasped as they left the dance studio. "You know what I just realized?"

"Hm?"

"You've been living here for like what? A week? And we haven't gone to Central Park yet!"

"Oh. Heh. Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You're gonna love it. It's only about a 15 minute walk? Let's grab bagels and coffee on the way." Minako added as they ventured off.

"So... What happened last night? You kinda disappeared" she inquired.

"Oh uh... I didn't feel too good. So I went home?" Yuuri lied.

"Really?" Her tone was flat. _Shit_.

"Uh yeah... So what's the deal with Christophe? Are you guys a thing?"

Minako rolled her eyes at the suspicious subject change but didn't push it any further.

"Nah. I mean, we were for a while. But he really likes dick." She giggled. "We're better off as friends."

"Oh, I see."

"He thinks you're really cute, though."

"Yeah?" Yuuri trying to keep his voice disinterested.

"Mhm."

"Heh.... Wow, this place is huge." Yuuri awed as they entered Central Park.

"Yeah. It's nice to get away sometimes." She sighed. "Come on, I'll show you my favorite spot."

They walked, talking idly until they reached a clearing with a large fountain in the center.

"Bethesda Terrace." Minako announced, her arms gesturing widely to the fountain as if she was going to run up and give it a hug.

They sat at the edge of the fountain, nearly empty coffee cups in hand. Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the rush of the water behind them. The water almost washed away the murmur of nearby people nearby, who were also enjoying the outdoors.

"Victor and I kinda... fooled around at Kachu last night.." Yuuri blurted, tearing himself from the comfort of the roaring fountain.

Minako's eyes blinked with surprise. "Seriously? Fooled around how?"

"You know, just kissed and stuff... I, um... Well, I kind of embarrassed myself. But I don't want to talk about it." He muttered.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Do you like him?"

"I guess? I mean. I don't know. I barely know him."

"So what? Go for it! You should ask Chris. They've been friends for years, he said." she paused. "Anyways, we should get going. I have a private session soon."

"Private session?"

"Yeah. Celestino let's the regulars pay for a slot of time with employees. It's before the bar opens to the public. That's where the real money is." She explained, "I started getting all my requests after I started dancing. Don't worry, I bet you'll have lots of takers."

"I doubt that."

"I don't. You had two men drooling over you last night and you barely noticed. Honestly. You're hopeless. You need to find your inner sexuality. Your Eros."

Yuuri sighed. He wasn't going to find his Eros without some serious help. He needed someone to teach him. Someone who oozes sexuality and sensuality... Someone like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left me kudos! I SO appreciate it! I hope that if there's anything that you want/hope to read in this series you'll let me know! I'm open to so many ideas! I know it's been a little soft (heh...heh...), Next chapter should finally make it live up to it's Explicit rating. 
> 
> Until next time, lovlies!


	3. Dance For Me, Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's heeeeeeere! 
> 
> That's all I'm saying. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri and Minako stood behind the bar, readying syringes of jello shots for the evening shift. They still had a few hours before they opened. Christophe proceeded to parade through the club doors. His face spreading into a twisted grin as he looked Yuuri up and down, admiring his risque work ensemble.

"God damn." He said, sauntering up to Yuuri, cupping his ass breifly. "Wish you would wear something like this for me sometime. How's dancing coming? Ready to give me a demo?"

  
Yuuri chuckled softly, "No, not quite yet. I'm still figuring out how _not_ to fall on my ass".

"Give yourself some credit," Minako said, "you only fell _once_ yesterday, and you caught yourself before you hit the ground. We started working on hooks."

"Oooooo, see? I can't wait til he's doing all sorts of sexy stuff. It's too bad I can't ask for my own private session with you, Yuuri. Speaking of private sessions. Minako, don't you have one soon?"

"Yeah, Celestino will hollar when they're here."

"Yuuri! How come you're here so early?" Phichit asked as he walked in. "You aren't scheduled until later." 

"Celestino told me to come in early." They both shrugged with confusion. 

"Alright, well thanks for helping with prep. I'm glad you're working tonight. Christophe is miserable when you're not on." 

"Phichit, don't go blabbing about my secret crush." Christophe whined. 

Phichit rolled his eyes, "Cause you're so subtle and shy." 

Yuuri giggled as the two bantered back and forth.

"Minako! Katsuki! You're up!"

The four of them looked around, confused. Confusion turned to dread as Yuri's eyes widened significantly.

"H-how? What?"

Celestino shrugged, "Someone asked for you. Is there a problem?"

"No, sir. I'll do my best."

"Who the fuck?" Minako questioned under her breath. Yuuri barely heard it.

They walked side by side to where the private sessions were held. One of Minako's regulars was already waiting for her, a stack of money on the table. She gave a apologetic glance back as she left him.

Yuuri walked around to the backside of the stage, looking for a customer. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the top of a silver haired head peaking over one of the couches.

 _Fuck_.

He took a few deep breaths as he tried his best to look calm. _Cool as a cucumber. You totally didn't jizz your pants just from making out with this guy. What could possibly go wrong here?_

"Uhh, Victor? Hi!" His voice came out an octave high... Possibly two octaves. _Oh God_.

"Yuuri! It's wonderful to see you!" He stood up from his seat, pulling Yuuri into a crushing hug.

"Heh... Yeah. Why, um..." Yuuri trailed off, not sure how to complete his question. Victor released his grip on Yuuri, letting them sit down across from each other.

"I wanted to see you again." He stated it so simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You could have just came during bar hours... I don't do private sessions because I don't dance, yet."

"Yet?" His eyes sparkled, "I would like to see that. Also, I wanted to make sure I could talk with you about the other night."

Yuuri could feel the blood draining from his face. _Fuck_. He couldn't bring himself to look up.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner sometime."

Yuuri almost laughed. _Excuse you? Could you repeat that? I'm positive that is_ not _what you meant to say._

"Sorry, what?" He replied, still dumbfounded.

"Dinner. Perhaps this weekend?" He repeated.

"I work." Yuuri blurted before he could stop himself. Victor's smile didn't fade, but Yuuri noticed it was the kind of smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Ah. I see." He spoke softly, picking at the corner of the napkin his drink sat upon. 

"I'm free tomorrow?"

A dazzling grin spread across Victor's face as he nodded enthusiastically. _Why does he have to be so.... sparkly?_

"It's a date!" He stood and reached into his pocket to pull out a wad of cash, handing it to Yuuri. "For your time, I apologise for stealing you away. Do you.... Do you mind if I stick around for a while?"

"Keep it. I'll let you tip me when you come see me dance. Feel free to stay, I'll bring you a drink?" Yuuri said smoothly, surprising himself a bit.

He nodded, eyes glinting with excitement as Yuuri returned to the bar, where Christophe waited, a strange expression on his face.

"Was that Victor? What did he want?" His tone wasn't unfriendly, but it lacked the usual enthusiasm that was so very Christophe-like.

"Oh uhh, he wanted to grab dinner sometime." Yuuri shrugged.

"I'm sure he did." He mumbled as he stalked off. Yuuri shrugged, trying not to think too much of it.

 ...

Kachu was buzzing with a steady flow of people soon after the doors opened. Lots of women showed up for the Wednesday ladies night special. They flirted and doted on Yuuri as he brought them drink after drink.

"Yuuuuriiiiiiii..... You're SOOOOO nice. How come you don't have a boyfriend yet?! I'm gonna find you a boyfriend. You need a NICE BOY MAN!" One said, draping her arms over Yuuri.

"Let me know if you find one!" He chuckled as he took away their empty cups and bottles. "In the mean time, is there anything else I can get you ladies?"

"You can buy that lovely piece of man meat over there a drink." A girl with short black hair gestured to where Victor was sitting, idly playing with the condensation on his glass. When Yuuri looked over, Victor gave an enthusiastic wave.

"Oh my God! He likes you! Bring him a shot! Give him a lap dance!" She all but yelled as she threw a fist full of cash at Yuuri.

"You are incorrigible." He shook his head as he walked over to Victor.

He was still laughing as he approached. "The girls over there would like to buy you a drink, do you have a preference?"

"Hey, I paid for a lap dance too!" She yelled loudly.

Victor slipped his hands smoothly onto Yuuri's hips pulling him slowly onto his lap, so Yuuri was straddling one of the man's legs.

"Well, if the ladies demand..." Victor started. One of his hands slid over Yuuri's stomach with a $50 bill in-between their skin. He tucked it into the front of Yuuri's tight shorts before bringing his hand back to his hip. The girls at the table hooted and whooped.

"So, what can I get you?" Yuuri asked invitingly as he leaned back. He dug the money out of his bottoms and ran it slowly along Victor's neck. He tucked it inside his shirt and patted it gently, "On the house". 

Victor leaned in slowly to speak into Yuuri's ear.

"Then...a Vodka, please." His words were thick and drawn out. They rumbled in Yuuri's ear, sending shivers down his spine. His back arched involuntarily as the man pulled Yuuri's hips forward, grinding his crotch against him.

It took all his restraint not to let out a satisfied groan. Something about this man made Yuuri's body just purr. The way he touched, the way he moved, the way he spoke Yuuri's name... 

He nodded quickly, blushing as he climbed off the man to fetch his drink. He brought it back almost immediately, setting it down on the table. Victor slid two $20 bills towards Yuuri, before setting another $50 on top.

"Would you like to dance for me, Yuuri?" His words curled around the syllables seductively as he waited, invitingly with his dazzling blue eyes.

Yuuri bit his lip as he stared at the man, contemplating his offer. He wanted nothing more than to feel the Russian's large hands on him once again. He hadn't forgotten the kiss they shared less than a week ago. He had ached for his touch since that night, despite his embarrassment.

Feeling bold, Yuuri re-straddled the man's lap, reaching forward to pick up the glass of vodka. Their chests pressed together as he took a sip of Victor's drink. Probably wasn't the smartest idea but the momentary burning in his throat distracted from the increasing burning he felt in his groin. This job was becoming dangerous for a young and single virgin. This man in particular, threatened to completely destroy all of Yuuri's willpower.

Yuuri grinded his hips against the man, pelvises rocking together in time with the music. Yuuri danced while the rest of the club also heated up. It was nearing the peak of the night life. It wasn't long before both men were breathing heavily, massive bulges pressing against their pants. No matter Yuuri's movements, other than an occasional light touch on his hip, Victor hardly touched him. It was maddening. He was about two seconds away from having a repeat of their first encounter, his hips stuttered as he pulled away. He could feel his cock twitching in his tight shorts. 

The danced ended as the song faded out, leaving the two men breathless and tense. 

"Can I bring you anything else?" Yuuri asked as he lightly touched Victor's arm.

"Da. You can bring two vodka. One for me. One for you." Victor's eyes rested on Yuuri's lips, his pupils dialated with arousal.

"Two for you?" Yuuri teased. Victor's eyebrow cocked in amusement as he brought his fingers up to his beautiful mouth. 

Yuuri made his way back to the bar, poured two vodkas and restocked his shot tray. When he returned, he handed Victor his glass while holding his up to cheers. He clinked his glass to Yuuri's.

"За здоровье, for health."

"Cheers." Yuuri responded as he tapped his on the table before shooting it back. It burned down his throat and into his stomach, giving him a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"Thank you for the drink... and the dance." Yuuri said as he picked his tray up. Victor nodded once, watching Yuuri as he made his way back around the club.

Yuuri's body somehow became super intuned to Victor. Shivers vibrated from the base of his neck down his spine whenever he happened to glance his way. It wasn't hard to see that the Russian had taken a particular interest in Yuuri too, as he watched him intently for most of the night. However, Yuuri did his best to take no notice as he danced around the club, serving shots to the remaining guests.

Yuuri waited at end of the bar for some drinks a group of girls had ordered. One was fruity, with a lot of ingredients and the other was a simple rum and coke. Yuuri's chin was propped up on his palm, as he watched the bartender make the drinks. His butt stuck out a little as his hips swayed slightly with the music.

A large, warm hand crept up his thigh softly, causing Yuuri to startle. He turned to see Victor checking his body up and down. Feeling bold, he leaned back against the bar, allowing his vest to fall back, showing his bare chest. The rest of his uniform put himself on display. His semi-hard from earlier still poked at the spandex fabric, desperately wishing to spring free. He watched Victor stare at his torso for a long while before glancing lower. When he finally looked back up to meet Yuuri's eyes, he held out a small roll of money.

"For the dance." He murmured, Yuuri almost thought he saw him blush as he walked away, leaving the club.

...

Yuuri got ready to leave for the night. He changed and began sorting through his tips. The rolled up cash from Victor skidded across the floor as it fell out of his grip. When he grabbed it, he noticed a suspicious stiffness to it. He unrolled it, revealing a business card that read "Victor Nikiforov". It had a phone number and email address on it. On the back, a hurried scribble read, " _AC Hotel Times Square, room 401_ ". 

Yuuri chewed on his lip. Pondering the invitation. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to go.

He finished changing and placed his glasses back on his nose. It was a typical November weather. Large, fluffy snowflakes floated around before melting on the ground and the air was crisp. He pulled his coat closer as he walked to the hotel, which thankfully was nearby. He didn't bother calling the number. He wasn't sure how this was going to go and wanted to have an out if he didn't want to see him again. He did however, text Minako.

Meeting someone at AC hotel, don't judge me. 401 is the room number, in case I get murdered or something.

_Sent at 2:43 AM_

 

Then he shut off his phone and stuffed it in his bag. He didn't want to wait for her reply.

He arrived at the hotel and raced up the stairs. His cheeks and nose burned from the cold, droplets of melted snow on his glasses. His heart pattered quickly in his chest. He knocked. 

_Oh god. Oh God._

The door opened within seconds of him knocking. Victor stood at the door, eyes wide and his chest bare. He looked surprised but took a step aside to let Yuuri into the room. Yuuri stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Victor shut the door slowly, clicking it shut, refusing to breaking eye contact.

"You came." He murmured. Yuuri nodded, taking a step towards him. Yuuri took his glasses off and set them on a shelf nearby. His hand came up to meet Victor's chest. Yuuri admired his slim, muscular waist with his fingertips as they traced up and down his sculpted stomach. Yuuri blushed as he eyed Victor's hips, admiring how they formed a sharp V leading downwards....

Victor leaned down, pulling Yuuri's mouth to his. Yuuri's arms wrapped around the taller man's neck, sliding his hands through the back of his surprisingly soft hair. It was gentle, at first. Victor's lips brushed softly against Yuuri's lips before dragging softly across his cheek and down his neck. Yuuri groaned with sudden desperation. He didn't want gentle. He wanted _now_. Gripping the back of Victor's hair, he pulled his head back up to Yuuri's so he could kiss him again with vigor. 

They kissed desperately, clinging to each other like a life line in the middle of the ocean. Victor placed kisses and gentle nips all up and down Yuuri's neck, sucking on the skin expertly. Yuuri moved to remove his own shirt. Victor's firm but gentle hands nudged his out of the way.

Victor fumbled with the buttons on Yuuri's shirt as he led him backwards, towards the hotel bed. Victor mumbled something in Russian that Yuuri didn't understand, as he gave up on Yuuri's difficult shirt. Instead, he gripped underneath Yuuri's thighs and lifted him off the ground, tossing him onto the bed.

Yuuri gasped with surprise, his eyes wide, as he bounced a little from the impact on the mattress. Yuuri propped himself up on his elbows, the top of his chest peeking out from his half opened shirt. Victor shucked off his pants before crawling over Yuuri, his knees on either side of Yuuri's hips.

As expected, Victor's dick was as beautiful as the rest of him. It was definitely longer and wider than his own, which was a solid 7 inches. Yuuri licked his lips as he eyed Victor up, noticing his slight upward curve. The head was a deep shade of pink that bobbed up and down as he grasped the sides of Yuuri's shirt and yanked it open, sending buttons flying across the floor. Yuuri should have been annoyed, as it was a newer shirt but Victor leaned down to plant kissing down Yuuri's neck and chest, sending him back into a panting, moaning frenzy, forgetting all about the shirt.

He kissed all over Yuuri's chest and stomach, his hips ground and jerked against Victor hungrily. Yuuri _needed_ him; that thought in itself was terrifying. 

A small part of his brain still reminded him that it wasn't too late to stop. To put his clothes back on, walk out the door, and act like it never happened. But every touch on Yuuri's skin just reaffirmed that this was going to happen and he wanted nothing more.

Victor hooked his fingers around the waistband of Yuuri's pants, who obliged by lifting his hips up off the bed while Victor slid them off. The Russian's breath hitched as Yuuri's cock sprang free. He got off the bed to finish yanking Yuuri's pants off around his ankles before walking to the side of the bed slowly, dragging his fingers against the sheet as he went. He stared at Yuuri, unblinking.

Yuuri sat up, his torn shirt slid off of one of his shoulders. He knew he must look a mess, torn shirt, his hair slick with sweat, swollen and red lips... but he was comforted by Victor's matched appearance. He was still beautiful, even with his hair sticking out in crazy directions and his lips a pouty pink that twitched into a half smile as he leaned forward to latch his teeth onto Yuuri's nipple.

"Ahhh!" He squirmed and cried out. "Fuck!"

The Russian chuckled heartily as he soothed the wound with gentle licks and kisses. He pushed the remaining shirt back off Yuuri's shoulder, slipping it off onto the floor, finally rendering Yuuri as naked as him.

Victor reached down, grasping Yuuri's pulsing dick as they sat facing each other. Yuuri shuddered at the warm touch as he sank down onto the bed. Victor's expert hands quickly had Yuuri writhing on the bed, his arm stuffed in his mouth to stifle the horribly lewd sounds that threatened to come out.

Yuuri felt the mattress shift slightly as Victor leaned over to the bedside table. He rummaged for a moment before setting a small bottle and familiar square package on the surface.

Yuuri's chest clenched with uncertainty. _You can still leave. You can tell him no_. But those voices were quickly silenced as Victor grabbed the arm that was blocking Yuuri's mouth and face, raising it above his head alongside his other hand. Yuuri purred internally as Victor transferred both of Yuuri's wrists into one hand, holding him down as he reached for the small bottle.

Victor paused, leaning in only a hairsbreadth between their lips.

"This is okay?"

Yuuri felt his heart rapidly pounding in his chest as he nodded slowly. _No turning back now._

He released Yuuri's wrists to spread some of the gel onto his fingers. With his other hand, he resumed rubbing Yuuri's dick slowly. His other hand nudged Yuur's thigh. Yuuri spread his legs to allow the man to lightly touch his entrance.

He shuddered with anticipation. Victor didn't make him wait long. He pressed gently against Yuuri's ass, a moment of resistance before Victor's finger slid in. 

The finger in his ass felt strange and uncomfortable but not unpleasant. Victor slowly pushed it in further, curling it to press against Yuuri's prostate, sending a jolting pleasure through his body. Yuuri's hand flew over his mouth a moment too late as a loud, gasping moan escaped his lips.

Victor's free hand reached up to remove his hand from his mouth, repositioning it above his head again as he snatched his other wrist up. His grasp was gentle, but when Yuuri pushed against the man's hand to test the hold, he found that his grasp while gentle, was also very strong.

"Ahhh...." He tried to stifle his lewd noises into his shoulder. Victor pulled his fingers back so he could add a second.

"Does this feel okay?" Victor’s voice low and thick with accent as it curled around the words.

"Uh huh." Yuuri gasped as his back arched. He nodded frantically. "Yeah. It's good. It's really good."

Victor hummed in approval as he stretched Yuuri out slowly. His body slowly became accustomed to the fingers that scissored inside him. The man reduced Yuuri to a writhing, panting, mewling mess. It wasn’t long before Yuuri was pressing back against Victor’s hand eagerly, begging for sweet release. Victor released Yuuri's wrists and reached over to grab the little square packet, tearing it open with his teeth, before positioning himself between Yuuri’s quivering legs.

There was a moment of pressure as Victor pressed against Yuuri's ring of muscles but they soon gave way, allowing him to enter slowly. Yuuri let out an embarrassing groan as he grabbed Victor’s thighs tightly. His mouth still open, frozen in a silent gasp as he threw his head back into the pillow. The feeling was so intense, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The other man stilled his movements once he was inside, allowing Yuuri’s body time to adjust.

Victor's large, gentle hands ran up and down Yuuri's sides soothingly. He pushed impossibly deeper inside Yuuri until he felt Victor's hips nestle against his ass. Victor rubbed small circles with his thumbs on Yuuri's hips. It was comforting. Yuuri wriggled against Victor, eliciting a small groan.

Victor pulled back slowly, torturously before pushing back in. Yuuri shuddered and gasped at the burning stretch that filled him up, driving so close to the edge already.

Victor leaned forward, placing trembling arms on either side of Yuuri's head as he drove deep inside him. He began thrusting at a faster pace, hitting the sensitive spot inside him over and over. Yuuri's heels dug harshly into his back, urging him on as he panted and gasped.

He imagined his first time being gentle and sweet, romantic with someone he loved.... Somehow, in this moment, this seemed better. It was raw, rough, but somehow honest.

Yuuri moaned and whined as he quickly approched his climax, his muscles contracted as his mind swam in a cloud of ecstacy. Victor pulled Yuuri's hips onto him harshly, bruising the skin in the best way possible. Yuuri shuddered as he spurted all over his own chest.

Victor's thrusts slowed as he rocked inside him gently, letting Yuuri ride out his orgasm. His arms shook; perspiration dripped off of his nose and chin as he hovered over Yuuri. They stayed like that for a few moments, Victor's dick twitching inside of Yuuri occasionally.

Yuuri rolled his hips against Victor in one swift, deep movement, causing his arms to practically gave out as he fell onto Yuuri with a desperate kiss. His kisses were gentle but Yuuri could tell he was trying to hold back from just completely destroying Yuuri’s ass, which he appreciated.

With his ankles still locked around Victor’s waist, Yuuri gripped him tightly as he rolled them over. Victor’s eyes widened in surprise, as Yuuri straddled him, wiggling his ass playfully. The corner of Victor's mouth lifted into a lopsided grin.

Yuuri grasped Victor’s cock, realigning it. Yuuri threw his head back with a loud moan as he sank down onto him. Somehow, he felt even more full than he had before as he rode Victor, watching the Russian man come completely undone. His hips bucked savagely into Yuuri as he yanked Yuuri's hips down repeatedly. His hands wandered up and down Yuuri's stomach, thighs and chest as he muttered in his native tongue, eyes shut tight.

"Ahh.... Ah! Victor. Fuck!" he moaned desperately. Yuuri's fingernails clawed at Victor's chest as he fought against his second orgasm. 

"Ты прекрасен..." Victor murmured in Yuuri's ear. "You're so beautiful like this. Come for me, Yuuri." 

He wrapped his hand around Yuuri's dick, stroking it skillfully as Yuuri struggled to keep pace with Victor's pistoning hips. The extra stimulation sent Yuuri over the edge. He gasped and groaned as he came once again all over Victor's hand and stomach.Victor's hands stilled, clenching Yuuri’s thighs as he gasped and shuddered violently. They stayed like that for a few moments, locked together, holding onto each other tightly.

  
Exhaustion finally won over as Yuuri draped himself over Victor, panting heavily.

  
“Wow…” he murmured.

  
Victor chuckled, rubbing his back gently as he slipped out of Yuuri, sending a shiver up his spine. Victor gently rolled Yuuri off of him and got up from the bed to dispose of the used rubber. Yuuri gave himself a few minutes to collect himself as he tried to gather enough energy to leave the hotel and walk home. He barely had enough time to wonder what time it was before he slipped effortlessly into sleep, feeling completely drained.

  
He was too exhausted to even register the warm skin that wrapped around him a few minutes later, holding him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHHH! I hope you liked it! It finally lived up to it's rating. I had fun with this chapter. Let me know what you guys thought, what you guys liked or didn't like, what you want to see? I appreciate ALL your input!


	4. Fool Me Once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This turned out to be a long one... I apologise for my very, very late update... I have a good excuse? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it!! Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far. It was the only thing that helped me finish this chapter!!
> 
> Also... If there's anyone who might be interested in betaing this piece. I would be DELIGHTED. I could use an extra set of eyes to catch all my typos. And to give me a kick in the ass when I need it. T~T a gentle kick in the ass.

Yuuri woke with a start. The unfamiliar surroundings causing a moment of confusion as he sat up in the unfamiliar bed. His muscles ached as he stretched his arms over his head. A dull throbbing radiated from his ass.

He slipped out from the covers in search for his clothes that had been hastily discarded the previous night. He pulled on the pants that had become wrinkled from sitting in a wad on the floor and began his search for the rest of his clothing. When he came across his torn button down, he exhaled a large sigh. Most of the buttons were missing, leaving his sex marked chest and neck exposed. He removed it, throwing it back down on the floor.

He slowly came to the realization that Victor had clearly slipped out sometime during the early morning. Yuuri's eyes watered slightly as he pursed his lips.  _Don't cry. You knew this would probably be a one time thing. Don't get yourself all worked up_.

He felt embarrassed. Falling asleep had been foolish, he should have gone home.

He turned back to the bed and replayed the things that happened over again in his head. He could almost feel Victor's hands groping his thighs and waist. His lips and teeth marking his skin...

He turned to leave. A sweater hung on a hook near the door. He yanked it on hastily as he walked by. It smelled faintly of Victor's cologne. It smelled of citrus, pine and cloves.. like Victor. He inhaled deeply at the collar, pausing as his hand reached the doorknob. He made a mental note to return the sweater as he rushed out the door.

Victor gasped and held his hands, both of which held a cup of coffee, up and out of the way as Yuuri bumped into him. His eyes were wide with surprise as he blinked quickly.

"Oh, I, uh.."

"Sorry, I di-"

They both started and stopped talking in an incoherent jumble.

"I.. was just leaving..." Yuuri murmured as he avoided eye contact with the beautiful Russian man. Victor held out one of the coffees to Yuuri silently, his eyebrow lifting slightly. Yuuri's heart clenched a little.  _Ugh, why do you have to be so gorgeous? It makes it awfully difficult to walk away._

"Thanks". He said as he took the cup carefully. They stood there in the hall awkwardly for a few moments before Yuuri turned around and shuffled away. He glanced down the hall as he turned to the elevator, Victor still standing in front of his hotel door, coffee in hand. 

Yuuri didn't relax until he was almost home. The hot coffee was appreciated against crisp morning air. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, turning it on. After the screen restarted, it began beeping with messages from Minako.

**Minako**

Wait? You what?!

_Received at 9:37 AM_

 

**Minako**

Hold up. WHO?

_Received at 9:39 AM_

 

**Minako**

Crazy gay boy, text me back. I'll call Mari, you know I will.

_Received at 10:58 AM_

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes but still hoped that Minako hadn't gotten desperate enough to call his sister.

 

I'm fine. I stayed the night. I'm almost home.

_Sent at 11:17 AM_

 

He pressed send just as he turned onto his block. He punched in the code to the front door and walked up the stairs to his apartment door. His phone beeped again as he jammed the key into the lock and popped the door open.

 

**Minako**

You better spill the second I walk in the door!!! 

_Received at 11:20 AM_

 

He chuckled and sighed as he undressed. The hot shower felt amazing on his skin. 

He heard the front door bang open. 

"Yuuri, where the hell are you?!" Minako sqwaked from the other room. Her feet stomped to the bathroom and the door for open. "Start talking or I'm whipping open the curtain!" 

Yuuri's hands flew instinctively to his crotch, wanting to mantain some kind of modesty should she actually do it. 

"What?!" He yelped.

"Who?!" 

"Umm.." Yuuri stammered as he heard her feet stomp closer. "Wait! Jesus!" He piped as he gripped the shower curtain before she was able to grab ahold of it. 

"Start. Talking." She yanked sharply at the curtain as Yuuri whined. "Now!" 

"Victor! Okay?!"

She gasped. "The Russian?! Christophe's friend?!" She pushed him roughly through the curtain. "What?!" 

"What!" He groaned. "Can I just shower?!"

"Oh man. Wait... Did you like... Do it-do it?"

Yuuri groaned even louder this time. Minako gasped again. 

"You diiiiiid!" 

"Minako!" He shouted. "Get out, would you?!" 

"Shiiit... So like-"

"Minako!!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" She stomped over to the door. "But this isn't over!" 

...

Minako continued to hound him over the course of the day. The one-sided conversation had lasted all the way from their apartment as they rounded the corner to Kachu.

"So like.... It was good right? He looks like he would be good. He SMELLED like he would be good. When I did that body shot? I'm just saying-" 

"Minako! Will you give it a rest? It was a one time thing. He probably already went back to Russia or whatever anyways." 

"Uhhhh... No, I don't think he did." She squealed as they entered the club. Victor was sitting at the bar. 

_Seriously?! What? Does this guy live here now?_

As they approached, Yuuri noticed Victor looked slightly distressed. His long fingers that generally were stroking his flawless lips were now buried in his hair. As they got closer, he noticed that Christophe was leaned over the counter, speaking in way that was very out of character. The normally sweet, flirty Chris's lip curled as he slammed a glass down on the counter, his nostrils flaring. Yuuri was shocked the glass didn't shatter from the impact. 

Victor glanced around, clearly concerned about drawing attention but Christophe just glared, gritting his teeth. His eyes glanced up at Yuuri, still shooting daggers. Yuuri flinched as Christophe spun on his heel and stalked away. 

Victor perked up as he noticed Yuuri standing not too far away. 

"Ah. Yuuri. Hello."

"Erm. Hi." He spoke uncertainly. "What, um....?"

"Ah, I should probably go." Victor murmured. He stood, pausing in front of Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes instantly caught sight of the mostly hidden hickey under the collar of Victor's shirt. He felt a small amount of satisfaction as he glanced again at the reddish marks left by him. Victor looked for a moment like he might say something but he soon shuffled around Yuuri and out of the bar. 

"What in the actual hell?" Minako questioned. 

"I don't know. I'll... Um, I'll go check on him." he shuffled to the back room where Chris had disappeared to. Chris was sitting on the outdated breakroom couch, his head hanging low, cradled in his hands. 

 "Christophe? Are you... are you alright?" 

Yuuri would have thought Christophe didn't hear him if he hadn't seen the slight flinch in Chris's shoulders. He took a wary step forward, his knee almost coming into contact with the other man's outer thigh. They stood there in silence, Yuuri standing over Chris, uncertain of how to help. He laid his hand gently on Chris's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk ab-"

He was cut off as Chris gripped Yuuri's hand that had been resting on his shoulder, pulling it downward so that Yuuri came crashing into the man. His other hand reached up, cupping Yuuri's chin. 

Yuuri's eyes widened as Christophe pulled their mouths together in a strained but gentle kiss.  _Oh god. What are we doing? We work together. This is bad. This is ..._

Christophe's tongue darted across Yuuri's lips, seeking entrance. Yuuri stiffened, but his mouth opened in a small gasp. Christophe tongue danced expertly in Yuuri's mouth, their lips doing a strange tango as they kissed fervently. Chris pulled Yuuri closer, their chests pressed together. 

Footsteps outside of the breakroom snapped back into his common sense. He pulled back from Christophe, a hand flying to his mouth as if covering it meant covering the evidence of what had just took place. His eyes darted to the door. 

Christophe said nothing as he stood and exited the breakroom. 

_Well.... Shit._

...

The rest of the week was a little awkward, to say the least. Christophe returned to his flirty, outgoing self but never mentioned their kiss. In fact, he acted as if it hadn't happened at all.  _He probably realized what a mistake that was. I'd be embarrassed, too._

"Yoooohoooo... Yuuri!" Minako waved a napkin in front of his face, " Is anybody home?"

"Yeah, sorry." He apologized, snapping out of his daydream. 

"What's on your mind lately? Your debut? You really don't have a reason to be nervous. You've got all the moves, you've got-"

"It's not that." He interrupted, stealing a glance down the bar. Chris smiled cheerfully his way. He returned a slight grin. 

 _His debut_. He hadn't thought too much about it. Minako and him had gone through the routine more than enough times. He felt confident.

"Is....something going on with you two?" 

"No! I mean..  I don't know?" Yuuri kicked at the floor. "He kissed me... last week." 

 "Seriously? Why? I mean, other than the obvious."

Yuuri shrugged. "No idea." 

As if he knew he was being talked about, Chris sauntered over to the two friends. "Oh, Yuuri! I can't wait for you to make your debut this weekend! I'm a little sad I'll be working, I won't get a chance to see you up close". 

Yuuri chuckled, "You won't be missing much."

"Mmm. Not  _my_  Yuuri. Men and women will be tripping over each other just to be near you." 

Yuuri blushed, unused to such flattery. 

''Thanks, Christophe." 

"Ah! I have an idea! Let's celebrate! Let's go out for drinks and some food. Yes?" 

"Uhh, yeah maybe. I think Minako and I were going to meet up at the studio later to practice again after work though." 

Chris leaned in, speaking softly. "Could I come? I'd love to see a private show. You can pretend it's just for me."

Yuuri blushed. "Umm.. sure. You can come." 

Yuuri was glad that Chris seemed to be back to his normal, risque self. He thought of Christophe as a good friend and would hate for that to be jeopardized by one silly kiss. 

"You two go ahead", Minako practically shouted over the music. "I'm gonna help Phichit restock quick then I'll come to the studio." 

"Come my Yuuri!" Chris grabbed Yuuri's hand, linking their fingers together tightly as he lead him hurriedly out the door. They sighed, the chilled air felt refreshing against their skin. 

Chris refused to release Yuuri's hand as they walked through the busy New York streets. They peered in through a few shop windows as they chatted idly about various topics.

When they arrived, Yuuri immediately stripped down to his work shorts. He almost always practiced in them for a few reasons; they were comfortable, short enough that they allowed his thighs to grip the pole and he was going to have to wear them when he performed anyways. 

He paused for a moment before lifting his shirt over his head. Chris watched him with a curious smirk. 

"Okay, Yuuri, dance for me!" He sat on the floor, leaning back on his hands. He watched Yuuri intently as he rubbed talc powder on his palms. 

Yuuri took a deep breath as he hummed the music in his head, his feet danced expertly around the pole. His ballet years made this part easy. He twirled swiftly around the metal, his hands cupping his body as they traveled down to his waist, accentuating his curves. 

He hummed a little louder as the music increased in tempo, swinging his leg to rest against the pole, his legs making a straight line against it. 

Chris's lips parted slightly as Yuuri shimmied up, spinning and giving a few quick, sexy poses on the way. About halfway between the ceiling and the floor, Yuuri grasped the pole between his thighs and with one hand, his other arm extended and reached out to Chris. Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror. His abs looked far more defined as they stretched and flexed to hold his body up. Even he could admit he looked good. 

He spun around again, striking a few poses as he worked his way down, he twisted himself into a kneel with his arms outstretched behind him and head lolled backed, eyes closed. 

A warm breath of air invaded his space. His eyes shot open to find that Chris had stood, and was now leaning over him... Their lips incredibly close. A small gasp escaped his lips as he heard the studio doors clicking and fell to the floor. 

"Oof." 

"Yuuri! Are you alright?" Chris asked, concerned. 

"Yeah." He pulled himself up and brushed off his butt. 

"You haven't fallen in days! Are you nervous?" Minako asked as she walked in. 

"I guess." Yuuri shrugged.

"Do it again from the top." Minako demanded. 

...

Yuuri sighed as he plopped himself onto the couch when they arrived home. Chris had come over for wine and a movie with Minako. 

"Showering sounds so harddddd....." He whined as he flopped around the couch. 

"Move and wash your stanky self, so we can watch a movie" Minako teased as she threw a sweater that was draped over the couch at him. He threw it back. She ducked and it hit Chris. He chuckled as he examined it, the smile falling from his face instantly. 

"I know this sweater. It's Victor's." His hand seemed to squeeze the material in a vice-like grip. 

 "Oh! I must have forgotten to return it...." Yuuri trailed off as Chris grimaced. The atmosphere turned suddenly tense. "I'll uh... I should give it back. I'm gonna shower first. You guys can start your movie." 

Yuuri shuffled to the bathroom quickly as the realization hit him.  _Oh my God. How did I not see it before? He's pissed about Victor and I. Does he... have feelings for Victor?_

Yuuri rubbed his face under the hot water of their small shower. No wonder he was pissed. They seem really close. He could have mistaken Chris's flirtiness for attraction.  _I mean, he did kiss me... But if he wanted to pursue me, wouldn't he have talked to me about it?_  No. There was no way. He definitely was in love with Victor. It was the only explanation. 

He toweled off and sighed. Speaking of Victor... 

He hadn't seen or heard from Victor in almost a week. He hadn't meant to keep the sweater. But, he also hadn't exactly forgotten about it either. It had sat, draped over the couch. Unwashed, still smelling of Victor. 

There was a few nights Yuuri had sat down on the couch, catching a wiff of the fading scent of spices and pine. He had been avoiding calling Victor. 

He tapped his fingers on his knee, contemplating for a moment before digging the business card out of his wallet. His heart skipped a little as he dialed, the line trilling. 

"Hello?" Victor's voice sends a shiver down Yuuri"s spine.

"Hey, um..... It's Yuu-.. Yuuri," He kicks at the ground as he stumbles over his words. "... from the club."

"Ah, yes, Yuuri. What can I do for you?"

"Sorry, it's stupid. I, um, I still have your jacket. I felt I should return it."

"Dah. So you do. Come over now, I've just come home." Yuuri loved the way his voice rumbled, his tongue rolling his r's beautifully. He had never loved his own name more than when Victor spoke it. 

"Sure. I can do that." Once they hung up, he promptly received an address.

He hailed a taxi, being that he didn't have a car and the address was about 20 miles away. His hands felt sweaty despite the cold and felt as though he had drank one too many cups of coffee. He felt jittery and anxious. 

He arrived at Victor's apartment complex, pressing the buzzer to apartment 12.

"Come on up." Victor's unmistakable voice rang through the speaker as the door clicked unlocked. It was a nice building with a small lobby in front. Yuuri walked up the stairs slowly, his nervousness creeping up steadily. He realized he was wringing the fabric of Victor's jacket as his feet reluctantly shuffled to the door. Yuuri barely knocked before the door swung inwards, revealing a casually dressed, grinning Victor. The air wafted the scent of something delicious into Yuuri's nostrils.

"Come in," Victor grinned. "Are you hungry? I've just made dinner and I'm afraid I've made far too much for one man to eat alone... Plus I believe I still owe you a promised dinner."

Yuuri hesitated. He had figured he would probably just drop off the jacket and leave, but there was a small glimmer of hope that Victor might ask him to stay a while. Yuuri didn't really have time to make up his mind as Victor ushered Yuuri in. He closed the door, returning to the kitchen. Yuuri followed, hanging the jacket over the chair. He stole some glances around the apartment as Victor stirred what looked to be some kind of stew. There was a tower of boxes in the corner of his living room. An opened box or two near the couch. Other than a few essential pieces of furniture, it was very bare.

"Make yourself at home. I apologize for the mess."

"Did you just move in?"

"Mmm." He responded, taking a spoonful of stew into his mouth, nodding. He pondered a moment before tearing open a box that contained jars of spices.

"Ummm... Where did you live before?" 

"St. Petersburg" he mumbled distantly as he wiggled his hand over the box, moving jars around until he found the one he was looking for. "Ah! There you are."

"Is that in Russia? Why did you move? I mean, didn't Chris say something about you visiting New York? Does he know you're living here?" He paused, realizing he was bombarding Victor with questions. "Sorry."

"Dah, Russia." Victor smiled gently as he dug out some bowls from the cupboards, scooping some stew into each. He placed a bowl at each end of the table, gesturing for Yuuri to sit.

"Sit. It's been awhile since I've shared a meal." They both settled in at the table. "Yes, Christophe knows that this is a little more permanent than it was previously supposed to be. I suppose part of the reason he's..." He trailed off, taking a bite from his spoon.

"Thank you for the meal." Yuuri bowed his head slightly before taking a spoonful of the broth. It was hot on his tongue but the flavors were plentiful and tasty. "It's delicious."

"My pleasure." He paused, chewing his meal slowly as his finger came up to brush his lips. His eyebrows furrowed together as he studied Yuuri, who silently enjoyed his meal. 

A million questions ran through his head.  _Where were you born? What is your family like? Do you miss Russia? Why New York? What is your life like? Have you been busy with work? What is your work? Why haven't you come to the club lately? Why didn't you call? Do you not like me?..._ his thoughts trailed off as the insecurities set in, his head and shoulders drooping slightly. He let out a small sigh.

He glanced upwards at Victor who was intently watching Yuuri. He broke the eye contact quickly, feeling self conscious. 

"I can help with dishes" Yuuri suggested. Victor smiled warmly but declined the offer as he stood, removing the dishes from the table and bringing them to the sink.

Yuuri took this as his cue to leave.

"Have somewhere to be?" Victor asked curiously, turning away from the sink.

"No, I just thought.. Erm."

"You could stay." Victor proposed, his shoulders shrugged as he returned to the sink, scrubbing out their dishes and setting them on a drying rack. Yuuri was glad the man didn't see the telltale grin that broke out over his face. Yuuri walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for Victor to finish cleaning up. He entered the living room a few minutes later, wiping his damp hands on his jeans.

"Sooo...." Yuuri bit his lip and looked up at the smirking man.

"So." He echoed simply. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably on the couch as Victor eyed him up from the other side of the room. His fingers rubbed over his lips and chin again as he leaned against the wall. "Would you like to watch something?" He asked, gesturing at the TV.

Yuuri fought back the automatic, polite response forming in his mouth. 

"No." He stated. It sounded almost like a question.  _Oh, God that was rude._ "I mean..."

Victor's eyebrow twitched upward as his head tilted to the side. His lips curled into a mischievous smile, still partially hidden behind his fingers.

"Oh? Then what would you propose?"

Yuuri stood, crossing the room to position himself in front of Victor. He fidgeted with his shirt a little before looking up into his beautiful, sapphire eyes. Victor dropped his hand from his chin to cup Yuuri's cheek.

"красивая" he mumbled. Yuuri blushed. Hearing him speak his native tongue was incredibly sexy. Victor leaned in to close the space, gingerly pressing his mouth on to Yuuri's, who melted into him. His chest and palms flush against the taller man's chest. 

Yuuri's hands reached up to wrap themselves in the older man's hair without his permission. He stifled a groan as Victor's strong hands pull Yuuri's waist closer, their covered cocks brushing. Victor's mouth moved lower, kissing along his neck, trailing down from behind his ear all the way to the collar of his T-shirt _. This man is going to be the death of me._  Victor looped his finger in the collar of his shirt, tugging it down so his hot tongue could trace along his collarbone. He paused for a second, his breath hovering over the tender skin between Yuuri's neck and chest.

"What you do to me...." He murmured, before latching on with his lips, sucking greedily.

"Ahh... N-" Yuuri gasped. "You'll... Ah! ...-leave a mark."

"Good." He growled as he reached around, grabbing Yuuri's thighs, hiking them up on his hips and lifting him off the ground. He spun around to brace Yuuri between himself and the wall. Yuuri instinctively wrapped his arms around Victor's neck for added support. Yuuri finally gathered the courage to look into Victor's crystal blue eyes. His pupils wide with arousal, his lips pink and swollen.

For a moment, losing his breath...  _This man is gorgeous. So what was he doing here with me?_  Yuuri dragged his finger over the lips that Victor always seemed to be rubbing.

They pulled into small, hopeful smile. Victor's eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked back at Yuuri. 

"Stay the night." Victor mumbled as he brought his head forward, resting it on Yuuri's collarbone as he slowly lowered him to the floor. 

Yuuri couldn't find his voice, so he just nodded. He held Victor a little tighter as the man carefully sank to his knees, caressing Yuuri's hips and nuzzling his nose into the small strip of skin between Yuuri's shirt and pants. Scattered kisses were placed along Yuuri's stomach. His hips stuttered, his knees almost giving out when Victor's tongue dragged across his waist. 

"Ahh! Victor, I-"

"Hmm?" He hummed against Yuuri's skin as his fingers yanked sharply at the button and zipper of Yuuri's jeans. 

_Oh God. I'm gonna come and he hasn't even touched me yet. Don't do it. Don't even look at him._

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, reaching up to grip the sides of his hair, his head thrown back as Victor licked the underside of his dick. He dragged his tongue from the base, all the way to the tip. Victor's tongue flicked the leaking head, causing Yuuri to let our aout a panicked groan. 

"OhmyGodwaitwaitwaitimgonnacu-ahh!" 

Yuuri blurted as Victor swallowed Yuuri down to the hilt. His eyes flew open as he looked down at the gorgeous man kneeling in front of him. His blue eyes were locked into Yuuri's as he moaned softly, his mouth vibrating on Yuuri, pulling him impossibly closer. 

Yuuri's hands pushed against Victor's shoulders frantically, who let Yuuri's cock fall out of his mouth with a small 'pop'. 

"Yuuri?" He asked, confused as he sat back on his heels. 

"I-... Um." Yuuri could feel his entire face turning flooding with color. His cheeks and ears burned with embarrassment. 

_How do you say 'I'm two seconds away from exploding in your mouth but I really want your dick in my ass'?_

"Did I do something wrong?" Victor's eyes held so much concern as he looked up at Yuuri's incredibly red face. 

"No! No. Not at all. Um, actually it's uh... Too good? I, um..." He sighed, frustrated by the jumble of words coming out as Victor sat, waiting patiently for Yuuri to get out what he needed to say. Yuuri covered his face with his hands, "Imgoingtocumtoosoon". 

Victor let out a small chuckle before saying "I'm confused as to the problem here." 

"I-... I don't want it to end there?" 

To that, Victor didn't reply. Yuuri peeked out from between his fingers. The bridge of Victor's nose held just the slightest shade of pink. 

"Oh." He paused. "You are sure?" 

Yuuri nodded.

"Yes."

Victor smiled gently at first, but it soon twisted into a much more mischievous grin. 

"Then, Yuuri, I would like to try something." 

"Uh... Okay?"

Victor stood and leaned in for a short, sweet kiss before yanking Yuuri a few feet to the edge of the couch. His hands snapped Yuuri's ass into his groin as he pushed his back, forcing Yuuri to lean over the arm of the couch. 

His eyes widened as his pants were tugged down until they were pooled around his ankles. Victor's mouth was on him instantly, kissing and nipping his thighs and lower back. 

Victor's hands crept dangerously close as they brushed the insides of Yuuri's thighs, just to make their way elsewhere repeatedly. They kneaded Yuuri's ass roughly as Victor's hot breath caused Yuuri's hips to jerk forward with anticipation. No one had ever tasted him....there. 

Victor's mouth gave wet, sensual kisses near his entrance. When his mouth finally came into contact with Yuuri's most sensitive place, Yuuri practically lunged over the couch. He let out an embarrassingly loud groan as his head fell forward, his fingers gripping the couch tightly. 

"Ohhhh... God." He moaned desperately as he practically clawed at the couch. He raised his ass up by stepping on his curling tip toes. Victor's tongue slipped inside Yuuri as he wanted and whimpered for relief. "Victorrrr..." He murmured, his face pressed to the fabric. 

Yuuri continued to release soft groans as Victor's tongue explored inside him. He grew increasingly sensitive as Victor's tongue dragged down across his perineum and along the back of his scrotum before making his way back up, slipping his tongue inside. 

"Hmm?" Victor replied with a nonchalant hum as if he was inquiring about what Yuuri could possibly need, as he kissed up Yuuri's back. His hands slid up his sides, thumbs catching the hem of his shirt, pushing it up and exposing his torso. 

As if he could hardly control himself, Victor slammed his body against Yuuri with a grunt. His pants were rough against Yuuri's soft skin but he soon discarded them, along with the rest of his clothing, on the floor.

Yuuri had to bite back the impatient whines that were building up in his throat as Victor rubbed his dick against the cleft of Yuuri's ass. He grunted with pleasure as he gripped Yuuri's shoulder for leverage as he sank himself into Yuuri. 

"Ahh.. oh God. Ohgodohgodyesss..." Yuuri babbled as he writhed and pulsated under Victor. Yuuri wiggled himself as much as he could but found himself pinned between the couch and the man inside him who refused to move.

He placed gentle kisses on Yuuri's shoulder as he almost seemed to nestle comfortably in his ass. Yuuri was growing frustrated, he wanted Victor to devour him. To leave kiss marks and bruises that would last for weeks to come. 

Without warning, Victor pulled out all the way to the tip of his head before ramming his hips into Yuuri's ass, forcing his cock deep inside Yuuri. 

"AHHH-FUCKKKK.. Mmmm! Yes! Like that." Yuuri spewed words of praise for the man behind him. 

Once again, Victor stilled. Yuuri was growing  desperate, tears began leaking out of Yuuri's eyes from the sheer intensity of it. 

"Victor... Please." He practically sobbed _. It's so good. Fuck. Please_. He couldn't recall ever needing someone this bad. It was complete insanity. 

Yuuri moaned and shuddered as Victor finally obliged, pumping into Yuuri with so much force, he worried he would bruise his hips on the couch. A short moment later, his legs gave out as he came. He only felt embarrassed for a short moment about his early orgasm as Victor pulled out, jerking his dick rapidly until he was spewing thick white ropes over Yuuri's ass and back. Victor gripped his cock, smearing his seed into Yuuri's supple skin possessively with the head. 

Yuuri shuddered as he felt the man scoop up some of his cum with his fingers, pushing it into his ass.  _Next time.. next time I want it all inside me,_  he thought as he began to come down from his post orgasm bliss. His eyes felt heavy as Victor finally peeled his body away from Yuuri's.

Victor coaxed Yuuri into his bed without much difficulty, as Yuuri was exhausted from the events of the day. 

"I should go home... I was supposed to hang out with Minako... And.. and...", he stifled a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. Victor hushed him and rubbed his head like you would a small child, tucking him under his arm as they settled into his large bed. 


	5. Husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! 
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel me! My New year's resolution is to write more consistently!!

"Absolutely not... I've told you, my mind is made up and I won't be returning..." Victor spoke barely above a whisper. His voice roused Yuuri from his sleep, ears perking with curiosity. "I'll be coming back for Makka... No. That's final... Goodbye, Mila."

He let out a deep sigh as he rubbed his eyebrows, sitting on a moving box that was against a wall. When he glanced up, he noticed Yuuri.

"Yuuri! Good morning." he said with a smile. "Are you hungry? There's a lovley coffee and bagel shop not too far from here."

"Um.. sure." Yuuri replied, "who was that on the phone?" 

"Ah.. sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked, running his hands through his hair.  _How does he make bed head look so sexy?_ "It wasn't anyone of importance."

"I don't mean to pry, sorry." 

Victor gave a forced grin, "I'll go shower and then we shall go for coffee."

Yuuri nodded, reaching for his clothes- which had been folded up on the bedside table, his phone on top. He glanced at his notifications, a couple messages from Minako and Chris.  _Oops. I suppose I kind of dipped out on them._  He guiltily dialed Minako. 

He fiddled with the sheets as the line trilled.

"She's still passed out. Good morning, Yuuri."

"Oh. Good morning, Christophe."  He murmured.

"I hope you don't mind. Since it didn't seem like you planned on coming home last night, I borrowed your bed." His voice sharp.

Yuuri shrugged, "I don't mind." 

"So, you were with Victor?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?" Yuuri replied cautiously. 

"Why?" He asked bluntly. 

"Why not?" Yuuri was slightly taken aback. His words bordered on defensive. 

"Because he's-..." Christophe bit back his words. 

"He's what?" Yuuri asked almost accusingly. 

"He's not... He's not the type of guy you think he is." He said slowly, carefully. 

"What kind of guy do I think he is?" Yuuri glanced towards the bathroom door, the water was still running. "I thought you two were friends?"

"We are. Just... Be careful, Yuuri." 

"Of what?" Yuuri paced the bedroom, his fingers running idly across the top of the dresser.

"Nothing good will come from seeing him, but I can't stop you." 

Yuuri kind of scoffed as he absentmindedly lifted the lid off of a small box on the dresser. He felt his heart stop in his chest. His breath caught in his chest when it began again, making a small gasp.

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" His voice was concerned.

"Chris." 

"I'm here. Yuuri, what's going on?"

Yuuri's voice trembled slightly. "Is... Is Victor married?"

A defeated sigh was barely audible from the phone. He didn't need to answer.

"Please come pick me up. I'll text you the address." He hung up as he lifted the thin gold band out of the box. The ring felt abnormally heavy in his hand as he stared at it with disbelief. His nose stung as his eyes watered. 

 _No. I won't cry for him_. Yuuri stormed out of the apartment without a glance behind. 

 

...

 

Yuuri shouted with frustration as he fell from the pole once again. 

"You're letting that damned Russian get to your head, Yuuri." Minako tutted. 

Yuuri groaned a little louder than necessary. "Can we just  _not_  talk about him?" 

Minako shrugged and gestured for him to resume his routine. He made it through without any serious mistakes but he was still lacking a certain...

"You have the sex appeal of a potato right now. Seriously." 

Yuuri's jaw dropped, genuinely hurt. "I just-..." he let out a deep sigh and let himself sink to the floor. "I can't do this, Minako." 

"You can. It's not about the routine. It's how you interact with the audience, let go of the routine a little bit. It's about reading the crowd, and responding to them. You'll go from potato to steaming katsudon in no time."

Yuuri nodded. If anyone could give him a lesson on eros, it was her. He stomach growled as he thought of his mother's famous pork dish... Minako giggled as they fished out a snack from their bags. 

Yuuri laid on the floor as he ate his apple and protein bar, stretching his sore back. His mind drifted back to Victor as he eyed up the dark hickey on his neck in the mirror. He felt angry, used, sad, upset, and an overwhelming amount of other emotions. Mostly, he felt dumb. How could he have been so stupid?  _A man like that.. ugh._

"Again?" 

"Yeah." He said shortly as he pressed play on the stereo...

 

 

He only dared look at his phone after they were leaving the studio. He had only one message from Victor. 

 

**Victor**

Yuuri, we need to talk. I'm sorry. 

_Received 10:38AM_

 

Yuuri scoffed, rolled his eyes. His phone began to ring as he went to cram his phone in his pocket. 

 

**Incoming call**

**Victor**

 

He hesitated for almost too long as it threatened to go to his voicemail. 

"What?" His voice was sharp, unkind. 

 _"Yuuri.. I know you saw my ring..."_  When Yuuri replied with silence, Victor breathed heavily,  _"Yuuri, listen it's not how you think. Yes, I'm married but-"_

"That's all I needed to know, Victor. Please don't contact me. I don't want to see you or hear from you again." 

Victor's voice desperately began as Yuuri hit the red circle, ending the call. 

"Yuuri?" Minako asked gently. 

"Let's go. I don't wanna talk about it." 

Minako nodded, understandingly as they made their way to the club. Yuuri could feel his own nervous tension making him jittery throughout the night. He had lost a few drinks to the floor and one almost into a customer's lap, his hands shook when he accepted tips and empty glasses. He was cleaning up a drink he had tipped over at the bar when a young woman with short, wavy auburn hair walked over. 

"Excuse me? I'm looking for someone."

Yuuri looked up and locked eyes with her gorgeous blue orbs. She smiled, friendly and genuine. 

"He's about... this tall," she raised her hand over her head almost a foot, "He's got blue eyes, silver hair... a Russian accent?" 

Yuuri about dropped the glass for the second time. There's no way she could be talking about anyone other than Victor. 

"Uh... no sorry, I haven't seen that person." he all but mumbled. He felt a twinge in his chest and a small burning in the pit of his stomach; the pain of hurt betrayal. An arm wrapped around his waist tightly from behind the bar. 

"He's over there." Chris nodded towards the stage before resting his chin on Yuuri's head that automatically swiveled to survey the area. 

"Oh, Christophe! It's so good to see you!" 

"Same. How's the season?" 

The woman pouted and stamped her foot. "It would be much better if someone hadn't decided to 'take a break' and run away to America!" 

Chris chuckled. "Yes, of course. Victor's always been one to surprise people." 

The woman rolled her eyes. "Surprise people. That's all he talks about. Just skate, Victor! He's the best skater in the whole of Russia and he wants to what? Watch men and women take off their clothes, no offense. I'm surprised he's avoided the press this long. His career is on the line!" She ranted. 

_Best skater in Russia?_

Chris rubbed Yuuri's head, he could hear the smile in his voice, "No offense taken. But Yuuri here has to go take off his clothes soon. You'd better go find your husband." 

Yuuri's stomach lurched at the word...

 _Husband_. 

Mila and Christophe exchanged a few more words, they were lost to Yuuri's ears as it continued to roll around in his head.

 _Husband_. 

The nausea subsided and was replaced with a slow burn that radiated in the pit of his stomach. He felt angry.

"Husband." He spat out the word. 

He was going to make Victor Nikiforov wish he'd never met Yuuri Katsuki. His eyebrows pulled together as he ripped away from Chris's hold, leaving him and Mila behind....

 

 

 

"Welcoming for the very first time to the stage, our very own... Yuuuuuriiii!" 

 _"Will you hold the line?_   _When every one of them is giving up or giving in, tell me..."_

The lights behind Yuuri created an alluring sillouette as he leaned seductively against the pole, hanging on loosely with one hand as the other slid up the length of his torso. His head and neck rolled to the side as he caressed them.. touching his body like so many of the audience members wished to do.

 _"...that's the price you pay, l_   _eave behind your heartache, cast away..."_

The lights pulsed in time with the music as Yuuri gripped the pole with both hands and snapping his hips forward continuously against the metal. He swung himself upwards off of the floor, posing seductively a few times as he shimmied high above the ground. Yuuru twisted himself around on the pole until he was upside down, allowing his legs to spread wide above him into a spread eagle. The audience roared. 

_"...cause you're a natural, a beating heart of stone..."_

He couldn't help but smirk as he heard the crowd while making his way down the metal. He latched on with his legs, allowing his torso to lean back and giving off a nice view of his stomach. 

_"...cut until it bleeds, not a world without the peace..."_

For a moment the memory of Christophe floods his mind, hovering over him... Lips only inches away. He releases the pole, allowing his hands to wander his chest.

 _"...rather be the hunter than the prey..."_  

He glances around at the audience. Many of them are smiling, hooting and tossing up money. A few are a little slack jawed. His eyes locked onto one man in particular, a Russian with silver hair, bared almost no expression. He watched as Yuuri made his way down the pole, his eyes focused and his lithe fingers pressed tightly to his lips. The woman from before is sitting next to him, pouting. Her arms and legs are crossed and she had tucked herself as far into the booth as possible. 

 _"...you gotta be so cold, t_   _o make it in this world..."_

Seeing Victor triggered something inside Yuuri as his feet returned to the stage.

"Let's kick it up a notch" he breathed as he stopped in front of a younger man who was holding up a few bills. He grabbed the man's hand, pressing it flush against Yuuri's chest as he slowly sank into a split. The crowd cheered and oogled as he swung his legs around, hooking them over the man's shoulders to pull him close. Yuuri caressed his cheek gently before giving him a small pat and sending him on his way. 

  _"...deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading..."_

He prowled the stage for his next victim.  _Spotted_. A middle aged man has a fist full of cash, leaning towards the entrancing performer. Yuuri slinked across the stage on his hands and knees, breifly splaying his legs out, teasing the audience behind him. He reached the man, rolling over onto his back. He arched his back as he dragged the money across his body.

 _"...I can taste it, the end is upon us..._   _"_

Yuuri rose and tramped through the tables full of men and woman flashing their cash like they're hailing a cab. He ignored them, his eyes locked on the beautiful blue eyed, silver haired man. He stopped but 5 feet away, Victor's hand dropping from his pursed lips, eyes widening a bit. 

 _Ah, there it is._ Yuuri thought.

He smirked and stopped directly in front of Victor, leaning back into another man's lap. He threw his head back to rest on the other man's shoulder as he guided the man's hands up his thighs, hips and sides. He legs spread as he exposed himself to the stranger. He even let a gasped moan escape for good measure as he locked onto a glowering blue scowl.

 _"...l_ i _ving your life cutthroat, y_ o _u gotta be so cold..._   _"_

Yuuri turned his attention back to the other man as he straddled him, pumping his hips against the man. The crowd hooted and screamed at the act, money being thrown in his general direction. 

Victor stood, storming out from the club. Yuuri watched as his wife chased out after him before heading back to the stage as the song came to a close. 

 _"...yeah, you're a natural."_  

His arms wrapped tightly around his middle in a sultry pose, his pulse still racing in his ears dulled the whooping and hollaring from the crowd.

 

 ...

"That was...... Wow." Chris crooned as soon as Yuuri exited the stage. 

"Yeah, I went a little overboard... This is so embarrassing, I re-"

"It was amazing. I never expected so much raw passion and sexuality to come from my sweet, innocent Yuuri." 

"I'm not so innocent..." He mumbled, his cheeks flushing. 

"No, I suppose you're not." His fingers grazed the fading hickey on Yuuri's neck. Yuuri pulled away, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"Listen Chris, I don't want to talk about what happened. It's over, it's done. I just..." 

"Come over tonight. I'll make you forget you ever met him." 

Yuuri blushed and nodded. He didn't need a shady Russian to get in his way. Chris was sexy too, in a more flamboyant in your face kind of way, but sexy nonetheless. 

"Go get dressed, you deserve a break"

He dressed into his street clothes and allowed Chris to lead him away from the crowd, to a back door that lead to a narrow alleyway not far from the main street.

"Yuuri." Chris breathed desperately against the younger man's mouth. Yuuri's lips parted to allow Chris's tongue to enter. He kissed differently from Victor. It was gentle but somehow more hurried. His lips moved quickly, tongue darting around Yuuri's mouth.  

"Victor! I don't know what you're trying to prove. You're being ridiculous!" A female voice shouted from the street. 

Yuuri stiffened noticeably as Christophe's enthusiasm dissipated. He glared towards the road.

"Mila... calm down. This isn't the time or place. I'm going home."

"Your home is in Russia, you selfish man!"

Victor stormed past the alley way, sparing a quick glance in their direction. It took a moment for his feet to catch up with his brain as he stumbled to a halt. 

A look of confusion was quickly overtaken by rage as he strode over to the couple. He gripped Chris by the collar of his shirt and threw him a couple feet back. 

"Christophe. This is your doing, isn't it?" He demanded. 

Chris stumbled when thrown back but didn't fall. He brushed off his sleeves anyways before squaring up to Victor. 

He smirked a little, "I did nothing but tell a wife where to find her cheating husband." 

Victor scoffed with disbelief. He looked both surprised and enraged before a look of guilt finally settled on his face. He glanced from Christophe, to Yuuri and finally back to his wife. 

No one spoke or moved for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Christophe sauntered over to Yuuri, grasping his upper arm firmly.

"Come on, Yuuri, let's go to my place. You don't need this shit." He said as he pulled at Yuuri. The younger man's feet felt like lead as he stumbled into movement after Christophe.

Victor took a few steps in their direction as if to catch Yuuri, before finally his hands fell to his sides, shoulders slumped.

"Victor, I think it is time we left." Mila stated gently as she reached for her husband's arm, only to be swatted away as the men walked out to the street.

 

 ***

 

 A loud rapping sounded through Victor's apartment. 

"I'm coming." Victor grumbled as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants. "Who on earth..."

His breath caught in his chest as he peeked out into the hallway. 

"Yuuri? What are you doing here? I thought-"

"I'm not here to talk, Victor."

"Yuuri, listen... I-" he started before getting cut off again. 

"If you don't want this, just say so. I'll leave and you wont have to hear from me ever again." He paused, "but if you do... I don't want to talk. Those are my conditions."

Victor nodded slowly, stepping to the side to allow Yuuri to enter. 

 Yuuri's heart hammered in his chest as he quickly lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor as he strutted to Victor's bedroom. When he looked back, Victor was still holding the door handle, looking bewildered. 

Yuuri rummaged around in Victor's nightstand until he found the small bottle of lubricant. He slipped his pants down hastily and spread a generous amount onto his fingers before knealing onto the bed. He reached around awkwardly to insert his fingers into himself. He pressed hard, forcing his way in as he impatiently readied himself for Victor. 

A gentle kiss pressed Yuuri's shoulder as Victor caressed his hand, attempting to remove it. 

"Let me." 

Yuuri shook his head. "I'm fine. Stop." 

He winced a little as Victor pushed a finger in next to his own. 

"I said knock it off! I can do it myself!" Yuuri all but yelled. 

He felt Victor pull away, his warmth going with him. His actions told Yuuri that he was willing to comply with whatever Yuuri demanded. 

 _Just to get a fuck, huh?_  He fumed as he jammed two extra fingers in, grunting. 

He was somewhat surprised when Victor laid down in front of him on the bed, lazily stroking himself as he 

Yuuri's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the man as he removed his fingers, climbing on top of him. He clenched his teeth as he forced Victor inside of him, letting out a hiss. 

 "Ahhh... Yuuri? Stop." Victor's eyes squeezed tight as he gripped Yuuri's thighs. "You're too tight.. and if it's hurting me, I can't imagine that it feels good for you either." 

_I don't want it to feel good. I hate you. Don't make this feel good because then I'll just want you all over again..._

Tears welled up in Yuuri's eyes as he let Victor shift him so that his head was resting on Victor's shoulder. 

"It does hurt. It hurts so much." He whispered. 

"Oh, Yuuri... I know. I'm sorry." Victor shushed him softly as he ran his hands over Yuuri's shaking body. He massaged and caressed him until he no longer shifted with discomfort but with a growing need. His hips grinded against the man hungrily. Soon he was leaning back letting out a string of moans and sighs as Victor pressed against his most senstive spot with each thrust. 

Yuuri dismounted the other man as soon as they both climaxed, his legs dangling off the side of the bed.  He reached down and tried to sort out the mess that was his pants. 

"Wait.." Victor's voice sounded strangled as he reached out for the man. Yuuri flinched and his shoulders visibly tensed. "Please, I..."

Yuuri didn't move. Victor got up from the bed, walking around to stand in front of Yuuri who avoided the gaze of the man who loomed over him. 

"Again." was all Victor could seem to manage. A small gasp escaped the younger man's lips as he was tossed back onto the bed and his thigh pushed up to his chest. 

Victor dragged his finger over Yuuri's leaking hole, pushing it in just slightly. Yuuri groaned as his dick twitched with interest. 

_I need to leave. I promised myself. I need to..._

"Victor, I need- I need..."

Victor flipped Yuuri into his stomach, his thigh still hitched up high, leaving his ass spread. He groaned loudly as he felt Victor's tongue press in to taste his own release inside him.

_Just... just one more time.. one more time, then I'll leave forever..._

 

...

 

He squirmed with Victor still inside him what seemed like hours later. He panted and moaned desperately as he was slammed into repeatedly. His arms were being used as leverage to yank him backward onto Victor's dick. He trembled on his knees wondering  _why in God's name hasn't Victor come yet._

He could feel Victor's damp forehead press against his back as jerked into him again, hips stuttering.  _Finally,_ he thought, his thighs shook with strain as he struggled to keep himself kneeling. 

He let go of Yuuri's wrists, letting him fall forward onto the bed because he lacked the strength left to hold himself up. He lost count of how many times he had came as another orgasm ripped deep through his body. 

Yuuri swore he heard the other man give a small chuckle as Victor sheathed himself deep inside, semen seeping out and down his thigh. 

_I think I love..._

"I really hate you, Victor." Yuuri mumbled into the pillow. He could barely keep his eyes open. 


End file.
